officialfictionalradiostationsfandomcom-20200214-history
KWUF
KWUF (100.7 FM, "100.7 The Wolf") is a Country radio station in Humble, Texas and it serves Greater Houston. After it's previous owner filed for bankruptcy in 2019, the company spun off several stations across the country and put them into the handling of a trust. XS Radio Group acquired KWUF in October 2019. History KHUM KHUM launched in 1972 with a classical/free form format. Owned by Baker Broadcasting, the station would sign off at midnight and sign back on at 5 in the morning. The station was known for giving agricultural news at the top of the hour along with its regular news stories. In January of 1977 KHUM had its license revoked for a number of infractions. The allocation was reopened in 1979 and Hurst Press acquired the station, returning it to the air. "Q101" On July 2, 1979, The New Q101 was launched with a Top 40 format. The morning show was composed of John Lander and the Q-Morning Zoo, and proved to be an instant success. The station acquired the KQHT callsign on August 13, 1979. The Q Morning Zoo gained increased exposure in 1985. The show incorporated comedy bits with a Top-40 playlist. On October 5, 1985, John Lander and the Morning Zoo began broadcasting a syndicated weekend show on 100 radio stations around the country. The show was also selected as one of Continental Airlines's in-flight music channels. In fall 1985, the Arbitron ratings listed KQHT as the number two station in the Houston market. The following year, radio personality John Carrillo (known on-air as John Rio), left the Q Morning Zoo. KQHT sued Carrillo to prevent him from using his character, Mr. Leonard. Carrillo counter-sued the station, and the lawsuit ended in a settlement allowing Carrillo to use the character on air, and allowing KQHT deejays to also use the character. In 1986, KQHT won the Houston Association of Radio Broadcasters' Award for Local/Retail Station Promotion. Feud with "K102" In mid-1987, KQHT began its own weekend mixshow, Club Q. In January 1988, rival Top 40 KXIX (then known as "K102") retaliated by going on location with The Saturday Night Power Mix to a nightclub with the house DJ mixing live on the air. KQHT scrambled for the next five months to find a club to host a live mixshow. On May 29, 1988, KQHT launched its first ever weekly live broadcast. It was called Q101 Live On the Cutting Edge from Club 6400. The music skewed towards an 18+ crowd and eschewed Top 40 hits; true to the show's name, it was a mix of industrial, EBM, new wave, Gothic rock, synth-pop and Hi-NRG dance. Ironically, a good amount of the music on Q101 Live On The Cutting Edge had actually been heard previously on KXIX's Saturday Night Power Mix. KXIX's entry into the mixshow game began the downfall of KQHT. KXIX beat KQHT at its own game, and the Club 6400 shows set the standard for future mixshows on radio stations throughout Houston. The Club 6400 shows became so popular among Houston's youthful set that the term "6400 music" became a collective reference for the types of music played at the club and the reference, to this day, is still understood by many Houstonians in their early 40s to mid 50s. Flip to Alternative/Dance "Energy 100.7" On October 3rd, 1988 at 5AM, KQHT flipped to alternative/dance as "Energy 100.7" (eventually becoming KNRJ). The idea was to turn the hugely successful mixshows of Cutting Edge ''and Power Mix into a full time format. This idea never took off and a number of formats followed. '' Modern AC/Alternative "100.7 The Planet" In 1993, KNRJ flipped again to Modern Rock/AC, a light alternative format before AAA became a format mainstay. The station had steady success and evolved to alternative over time. By 1996, "The Planet" (KKPN) was alternative rock. As an alternative outlet, KKPN enjoyed moderate success. Sol Media acquired the station and flipped it to country after several periods of dismal ratings. Logo History Category:Houston Category:Texas Category:100.7 FM Category:Country radio stations Category:Country Music radio stations Category:XS Radio Group Category:Radio stations established in 1972 Category:Stations broadcasting in HD Radio Category:Stations that use "The Wolf"